Words of the Heart
by S.R.Saxvik
Summary: This story follows the life of Yuki, who is a high school girl in her last year. On her way home from school one night, she gets into a bad situation. With a wish that was already in play her Guardian Character, Tsuki, comes to the rescue.


**_For a reference on anything unknown ask and I'll link you to a site that'll help.  
_****_Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this and continue to read on. Thank you. ^-^_**

**:|#Chapter 1#|:**

A thump painfully seared my heart.

"O-oh... I see..." Smiling, hiding the hurt I felt. "That's okay..." This was the third university that declined my entry. "Thank you very much for the help though Ms." I bowed and left the staff room.

"Oh! I got into Tokyo U!" I heard a girl from the window announce to her friends. I continued to walk forward as if nothing had happened but I was dying on the inside.

"YUKI!" I turned to see who called my name, running up to me was the only person in this whole school who I considered my friend, and she was my best friend, Fai. She stopped and looked at me. "Declined?" I nodded and she grabbed my arm and dragged me along the hallway and down the stairs. We got to the doors that led us to the cherry trees that were secluded from the rest of the school.

"Thanks..." I looked at her and smiled. "I'll be okay. I'll get into one soon. And if I don't I'll just continue my job." Fai looked at me knowing that I lied. Tears rolled down my face and a sob escaped my lips. Fai nodded and hugged me.

"Shhh... it's okay." She stroked my hair gently. "It's okay. I won't choose a University until you get into one okay?"

"Fai! You can't do that! What if I don't get into University?" I cried. "What if it's a dodgy one, and it doesn't have the classes that you want to study?"

"Yuki. You will get into a good University. I know you will, besides I actually came looking for you to show you this one." She pulls out a brochure of a University. I skimmed over it and looked at my friends face.

"Fai... This is good and all, but I'm not talented in that area to go here." I looked more into it and saw that there were several courses that Fai really wanted to study. "I can't go here. But you can. You're so smart, thanks to you, my homework was always completed." Fai always came over mine, or I went to hers for she wanted to study. I was able to get her to go to some things that weren't related to school.

Fai folded her arms in-front of her and glared at me.

"You picking a fight?" I shook my head. "You know that you have some talent to do the art classes." I sighed.

"Fai... It's not possible for me... There are people out there that are thirty times better than me." I lowered my head. I've always been like this, negative, down on myself.

"Yuki..." I looked at her, flinching away from her evil aura. "You will apply to this course... and you WILL think better of yourself." Anger slithered it's way from her words and coiled around me.

"Y-yes, Fai..." She smiled walking me back to the staff room for the teachers. "E-excuse me Ms. How about this one? The art course?" She looked it over and looked over to my art teacher.

"Mr Tobo." A man in is late thirties looked up, his hair graying, but that was the only thing about him that appeared old. He was a lively teacher, the typical happy-go-lucky kind of guy.

"Yes? What may I do for you?" He smiled a cheeky smile, befitting for a 15 year old.

"What do you suggest?" Showing him the art section. "For Miss Yuki?" He looked at me and nodded.

"I think that's the best choice she's had yet. Well done." He nodded and went back to printing assignments for another class.

"Well Miss Yuki. I will ask Mr Tobo to copy some of your work in class and if you have a folio of work would be a good idea to send them too." I smiled and nodded, my heart racing from excitement.

"Thank you so much Mrs!" I bowed and left with Fai. "Let me guess, you already sent in a form for them?" She giggled and nodded.

"Yep. I knew you'd go for this University." She stretched and yawned. "Well, schools out, and I have to go home. I have house work to do. Talk to you tonight on the phone?"

"Yep~ Until then." I walked back the classroom and grabbed my stuff. Fai had already left to go home. I sighed and looked up. "I can do it... Can't I?"

"Of course you can~" I heard a little voice say. I looked around to see if there was anyone in the room with me. No one was there.

"W-was that just my imagination?" I slapped my face, inhaled then exhaled. "... I have to go home..." I sighed, not wanting to go. I hated it there. My parents always fought, they hated the look of my happy face when I came home from school. They hated it when I cried, or was angry. They hated my emotions. So over the last few years I've learnt to bottle them up, to show my parents no emotion.

I purposefully took the long way home, but this was the wrong time to do it. I should have just gone the normal way. But I really wanted to avoid going home. I regretted it as soon as I took it. I looked up at the crescent moon, a cat cut off my sight of the moon. It stared at me, and I stared back.

"I wish that I was like you... able to roam around freely, not chained to one home." Something moved inside of me, and I shivered wondering what it was. With a shrug and a sigh I continued on my way.

I heard some voices. They sounded quite rowdy and I knew where they had just come from, the local pub. I took a deep breath and continued to walk hoping they weren't the type to start a fight or anything else.

"Hahaa! I know! They were some crazy folks!" One of the men had said slurring on his words.

"Pfft. Hahaa!" The other chuckled. "Hey... Kie, look... I lost kitty." Pointing to me.

"You want some help, kitten?" The first man asked. From years of training I kept a straight face although I was scared out of my mind.

"No thank you. I know my way home." I tried to push past them but the first man grabbed my arm and pulled me back in front of them.

"What's this? You think you're better than us?" His breath reeking of alcohol.

"No. I don't. I just want to go home." I tried to release my arm from his grasp, failing.

"No, kitty, I think that you will be staying with us tonight." The second man laughed and placed his hand on my face looking at me. "She's quite a pretty one don't'cha think?"

"No, I'm not. Let me go." Wishing with my heart and soul that I was swift and fast like a cat. That I was strong like a tiger. Wishing that I was able to get these guys to let go of me.

"You're coming with us." They started to drag me with them.

"No!" My emotional mask was breaking. I want to beat these guys I want to protect myself. Fai would never forgive me if I let these men get what they want.

"Then change. From a girl who can't defend herself, into a girl who can." A tiny bored voice said. I suddenly felt a power grow in me.

"Let me go." I had said, but not sounding as forceful as I had a moment ago. The men laughed, continuing to drag me along. "I don't think you heard me. I said, LET GO!" I screamed lifting my arm and the man that had a hold of it, the man yelped and released my arm. "Thank you."

After a moment, I dusted off my hands and began walking home again. The men unconscious in the alley.

"That was fun." A little girl, about the size of a can said in-front of me. She was so cute, she had a cat tail and ears, red hair, silver eyes, and she was wearing black skinny jeans and a black tank top, with a red coat that stopped at her waist and wrists.

I blinked. Again.

"Y-you're really there... right?" I looked at her stunned. She nodded, as if bored with the whole situation. "W-what are you?"

"A Guardian Character. Your would-be self."

... To be continued.


End file.
